


Boo-boo Kissing Duty

by Starscream_CharSiew



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream_CharSiew/pseuds/Starscream_CharSiew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Will somehow ends up on this 'boo-boo kissing duty' and he's not happy about it<br/>(It's not actually shippy but I'm tagging it anyway. Cos it's suspiciously shippy. Yeah.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo-boo Kissing Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be studying for my papers next week but the boo-boo kissing duty thing in the Blood and Chaos credits was too funny... This was actually partially my brother's idea hahaha. Thought it was funny so I decided to share it.
> 
> Cross-posted on Tumblr

_Will_

It was a text from Parv. Probably bugging him about going over to his castle to see more of his potty-mouthed wizardry. He was too busy for that.

Without replying, Strife placed his phone down on a chest beside the crafting table he was working at and continued on his latest project. It was an upgrade for his current armour. His current gear was good, but this one would allow him to-

His phone buzzed again and disrupted his train of thought. It also made his arm jerk slightly in shock and got some solder all over the place. Great. Now he had to redo that part of the circuitry.

Leaning over and glaring at his phone, he saw that it was another text from Parv. It was just his name. Again.

Deciding that the other had to stop if he ignored him for long enough, he left the message without a reply once more.

The next minute or so was peaceful.

Then, another buzz.

_Will!_

He went back to working on his armour upgrade.

_Will Will Will_

He was definitely not replying to that.

_Will_

Definitely.

_Wiiiiiiill_

Not.

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllll_

Replying.

_Willy Willy Wiiiiiiiiiiilllllll_

To.

_Will Will Will Will Will Will Will_

That.

_Willy Willy Strifeykins!!!!!!_

The quick succession of text messages then ceased for a few minutes and Strife thought that he had finally won. There was no way Parv could have enough patience to bother him for so long. Ha! Take that, Parvis! He had triumphed! He had-

Another buzz. Great.

However, this time when he leant over to look at his phone, what he read made his bright green eyes go wide.

_I'm outside your big silly tower thingy so you better let me in!_

No. No no no no no no. He could not have Parv here to mess all his delicate machinery up. Definitely not. Nope.

Then he heard a knock on his heavy doors and, though he would deny it later, his heart beat went a little faster in panic.

_Seriously Will you better let me in or i will find a way in_

Maybe, if he stayed quiet, Parv would think he was out and he would go away...

Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

Another buzz.

_I'm at ur window!!!!!!_

Swallowing hard, Strife looked up from his phone and at the window to see Parv standing there, not in his bound armour for once, and waving at him vigorously with a face-splitting grin.

Oh no. No no no no no.

Immediately another text came in and he really panicked.

_If you don't let me in im gonna break ur window_

His agile fingers could not move fast enough to tell Parv not to destroy his windows.

The message had almost been sent when he heard the shattering of glass and the crunch of said shattered glass being further broken by a shoe stepping down onto it. With a groan of defeat and 'oh no now I have to replace that window pane', he looked up from his phone to see Parv stepping through the gaping hole in his window.

The moment said man was through the window, he gave Strife no opportunity to tell him off before he started whining. "Wiiiiiill, you obviously saw my texts. Why are you ignoring me?"

"Wh-wha?" A rather unintelligent noise left the CEOs mouth in his initial shock that Parv would dare to question him after invading his home. But his expression soon steeled into a glare and he very nearly shouted in reply, "You disrupt my work, you trespass on my property, you break my windows, you invade my privacy, and yet, the first thing you do is complain about me?"

"But it was an emergencyyyyy," Parv replied, still whining and completely unfazed.

"Oh really?" Strife scoffed, "You look fine to me."

"It is an emergency!"

Within seconds, Parv had made his way over to the other and thrust his finger at the poor CEO's face. Strife had to squint to see what was wrong and could only stare back up at Parv in disbelief once he saw it.

"A paper cut."

"Yeah, i got a boo-boo."

Still not believing that this was happening, he asked again, "So, let me get this straight. You came all the way here because you got a paper cut."

"Yeah," the other replied matter-of-factly.

"And you came here because...?"

This time, Parv looked at him as if he was the one being stupid, as if he should have known why he was here. "You need to kiss it better."

"What?" Parv was usually unreasonable and rather stupid, but this was just...

"You need to kiss it better," the other repeated.

"Why?"

"Because you're on boo-boo kissing duty!" Parv said with a grin.

"What?"

"Boo-boo kissing duty."

When Strife continued to look at him with his brows furrowed in confusion, Parv spoke again, "You need to kiss my boo-boos better."

"Why?"

"Because you're on boo-boo kissing dutyyyyy," Parv whined in response.

"No," Strife finally said sternly and pushed the other's arm down so that his finger was out of his face.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, Will?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please? Come on Strifeykins~" Parv raised his arm again and wiggled his injured finger before Strife's face and said man had to push the offending arm out of the way again.

"No!"

"Fine then!" With a huff, Parv hopped onto the chest beside the crafting table and sat there with his legs crossed, faux glare on his face.

Strife just sighed and looked back down at his crafting table, hoping to continue with his work. But, before he could even pick his soldering iron up again, he was interrupted once more. Parv had pulled a black sphere out of his inventory and threw it onto the floor. It exploded into a puff of smoke and revealed that damned orange boulderfist he had mistakingly saved from a volcano once the smoke had dissipated.

"Steven! You are now on boo-boo kissing duty since Will is incompetent!"

"Wha-? I am not-"

"Shhhhhh." Parv brought a finger up to his mouth to tell Strife to keep quiet before he turned back to his pet demon. "Steven, kiss it better!" He then thrust his injured finger at the demon, but, as usual, the demon simply sat there with its silly smile and stared back up at him.

"Come on, Steven!"

No response.

"Bad Steven!"

Within a split second, the bound sword was drawn and Steven was slain for the umpteenth time, thus being reduced to the black sphere from before. Parv then hopped off the chest to pick it up.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't listen to you because you keep killing him?" Strife asked as he watched the man examine the sphere in his hands.

"Nah," he replied before shoving it back into his inventory. "But, since Steven is dead, you are back on boo-boo kissing duty." Parv was grinning again. Great.

"Parvis, there is no such thing as 'boo-boo kissing duty'."

"Yes, there is! Now kiss it better!" The finger was back.

"No," he replied quickly and pushed the finger away for the third time within the last five minutes.

Parv simply pouted and looked at the CEO with the most pitiful look he could muster, which honestly only made Strife think he looked even creepier with his huge eyes opened so wide.

"You are not cute, Parvis. Stop it."

Parv continued. However, Strife simply ignored him and turned back to the crafting table to work on his armour.

After about half a minute, Parv finally stopped. This time, he crossed his arms and tried to look as stern as possible before speaking again.

"If you don't kiss it better, I'm going to put Ridge on boo-boo kissing duty."

Though small, Parv caught the CEO's minute flinch at the mention of Ridgedog. He knew that Strife didn't like him going to Ridge for help. Though Strife would never admit it, he knew that the CEO much preferred Parv to go to him for help.

"Well," Strife's voice seemed to falter slightly, "go look for him instead then."

"Alright."

In all honesty, Parv had no intention to see Ridge today. He just needed to get Strife's attention back. With a smirk, Parv walked back towards the window and, with the hilt of his bound sword, smashed another hole into it to climb out of. He could practically feel the CEO's flinch that time.

"YOU-"

"Catch me if you can!" With his blood magic, Parv leapt up high into the air, grin plastered over his face again.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PARVIS!"

Parv turned around in midair to see Strife having activated his new genes and was currently flying through the air towards him.

"You know you will have more boo-boos to kiss if you hurt me, right?" he yelled back at the quickly approaching CEO.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Well then, you better prepare yourself for a looooooong shift on boo-boo kissing duty!" With that, he launched himself forward with his blood magic, laughing as the furious CEO tried to catch up with him.

Messing with Strife was so fun. So fun that he would make sure Strife would be on boo-boo kissing duty for a long long time. Maybe forever. Yes. Forever was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was rather silly... I hope you guys liked it though. Bye!


End file.
